Satellite dish antenna installers generally level or plumb the mast of the satellite dish antenna so that the antenna may optimally receive satellite television signals. In this scenario, if the mast is not level, the elevation and azimuth settings may not be accurate, typically resulting in poor or no satellite television signal reception. The mast of the antenna should be plumb, both side-to-side and front-to-back. Typically, to check whether the mast is plumb, a bubble level is placed near the end of the mast, before installation of the dish to the mast. This method of plumbing cannot be used after the dish has been mounted to the mast.